Ordinary Day?
by Ariatina McAlpin
Summary: um,... i'm no good at this. please R&R though! i promise this is kinda like a songfic with hermione in it!
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but my imagination that comes with this song - related fanfic. Ms. J K Rowling owns anything Harry Potter related.

Song, thank you to Ms. Vanessa Carlton for writing and singing it, and her producer, Ron Fair for producing her album and letting the public hear her songs….(^_^)  

**A/N:** gosh… I never knew that I could write this in less than an hour. YaY! For me! LoL… this is the first time a fic of mine ever has a song, or has a title the same as the song. Songfic…is it called? I dunno, anyways please R&R!!! I need to know what the public thinks and wants!…LoL (^_^) this is kinda a sad story, hope you peeps like it.

Avoir! Luv ya guys!

**Ordinary Day…?**

Just a day, an ordinary day 

Just tryin' to get by

Just a boy, an ordinary boy but

He was looking to the sky and

As he asked if I would come along

I started to realize that everyday he finds just what he's lookin' for

And like a shooting star he shines, and he said

Take my hand, live while you can,

Don't you see your dreams lie right in the palm of your hand

And as he spoke, he spoke, ordinary words

Though they did not feel

And I felt what I had not felt before

And you'd swear those words could heal and

As I looked up into those eyes, his vision borrows mine

And I know he's no stranger

For I feel I've held him for all of time, and he said

Take my hand, live while you can,

Don't you see your dreams lie right in the palm of your hand

Please come with me, see what I see

Touch the stars for time will not flee

Time will not flee, can't you see…

Just a dream, just an ordinary dream

As I wake in bed 

And that boy, that ordinary boy

Was it all in my head?

Didn't he ask if I would come along

It all seemed so real, but as I looked to the door

I saw that boy standing there with a deal, and he said

Take my hand, live while you can,

Don't you see your dreams lie in the palm of your hand

Just a day, just an ordinary day

Just tryin' to get by

Just a boy, just an ordinary boy, but he was looking to the sky 

~*~*~*~*

~~~~~*****~~~~~*****~~~~~*****~~~~~*****

*~*~*~*~

Hermione felt a tear fall her face. Lying there on her bed, an owl perched on her windowsill waiting for an answer, a reply. A letter she had in her hands. She though that music might help, if she listened. But as she turned on her radio, she heard 

"_And I felt what I had not felt before. And you'd swear those words could heal and_

_As I looked up into those eyes, his vision borrows mine .And I know he's no stranger…"_

She heard a song that depicted her relationship. And what has happened.

Her eyes burned, she had been crying for an hour or so, the owl seeming to be getting impatient. But Hermione had no idea what to do, her loved one. Where has he gone? How could he leave with no goodbye? But to all those questions that filled her head, she had answers. The only one she could not answer, the only question which if answered all the others, was… why did he have to die? Why HIM !?! 

Hermione burst into tears once again. 

Memories of him flooded into her memory, the day he had said he was going off to war.

   They had planned to meet at their favourite spot. A cliff, it was by the Atlantic Ocean. 

The grass so green in Ireland, the waters of the ocean crashed into the rocks below. It was a fine day, the weather just perfect. It was spring; they had just come out of a horrible winter. That winter, the war had begun. He had arrived before her, she saw him standing there. Hand in pocket, looking out into the ocean. She smiled to herself, and then she went up to him and held his hand. They stood there for a couple of minutes, and then he turned to her. "Hermione, my love." He had said, " I don't want to go. But I have to." She understood. Many men were being drafted off to the final war, many of those people Hermione knew. She understood the loss but never knew that she would lose him…forever. 

        Hermione just stared at her engagement ring. She held out her hand and shone it in the sunlight; a smile crept upon her lips. She remembered when he had asked to marry her…

     It was a few weeks after Hermione's nineteenth birthday; they had decided to have a day back in a place where as children they went. Hogsmead. There in the Three Broomsticks, he had proposed. 

Now a letter in her hands, sent to her by her old headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, tells her that her fiancé, best friend, lover is dead. He was her whole world. Now he is gone, and her world is shattered into pieces. Cry as she may, she knew that nothing will bring him back… dark magic might, but that was what he was fighting against. She had but little memorabilia's to remember him by. 

  She then remembered, hat she was married to him. Funny to forget, but they had been together only a month or so before had left. After that meeting on the cliff, the date for their marriage was set to an earlier date. Now not only has she lost her husband, but she becomes a widow… and at the early age of twenty-one?  Her mother would have been shocked, for she will be when she hears of the news.  

Though a widow, another smile sneaks up on her. A little kick in her stomach she feels. She knows she can't be sad, or at least she shouldn't be depressed, lest it may affect her child. Five months pregnant and she receives a letter informing her of her husband's death? How… why? Why does when the world gives you joys, fate follows it up with sorrows? 

At least, Hermione thinks while letting her eyes close, I will have something of his that will resemble him be with me. One loved one leaves, another arrives.  


	2. Chapter 2 please review!

A/N: readers, I'm doin' a poll, for the next chapter. So pick one: Harry or Draco. Oh, I'm also gonna ask ppl I kno.  
  
Disclaimer: Sorry, JKR doesn't live in America. So I can't be her...LoL. (  
  
Ordinary Day...? : Chapter 2  
  
After a night of tears and sadness, Hermione awoke feeling that she had cried most of her pain away. As she turned to look at the time on her clock, which read 12:38, her little sister Elvira walked in. "You awake 'Mione?" "Yeah." "Well, Ginny's here to see you. Oh, mum says it's time for lunch, Ginny's gonna join us." Elvira paused for a moment and looked at Hermione closely, then said, "'Mione,...you...you all right? It seems as though you have been crying all night." Elvira asked concerned. "um, I'm all right. It's just I heard a song on the wireless, and it made me real sad." "oh, so you're at that stage, huh?" "huh? Oh, yeah. I guess." "well, come down when you're ready." Elvira said with a concerned smile. Hermione replied with a reassuring smile. 'oh! Elvira knows me all too well... she can tell something's wrong. Oh... Ginny's here! And I better hurry before mum gets worried.' Hermione thought.  
  
As she walked down the stairs Hermione was greeted with a concerned smile from he youngest Weasley. "oh Hermione!" Ginny said, "Did you hear of the news? About..." she was cut off by Hermione's reply, "Yes. Dumbledore owled me about what has happened. Though I shouldn't grieve, lest it may affect the baby."  
  
"oh... 'Mione! One love lost, another love to be gained! But it won't be the same of course, Have you heard if it is to be a boy or girl yet?"  
  
"oh! I'm sorry Ginny. I forgot to inform you, it's to be a boy, though I know not what to name him yet. His father, I have told him the news about a week ago, had an idea for a name. It's upstairs, though it saddens me to read the letter. For it reminds me that he is no longer here."  
  
Elvira gasped, she had not known that her brother-in-law had died. She asked, "you mean-" "El, please don't say his name. It hurts me." "sure, when? How did he... die" "you know we are at war, and during the last battle, he was killed." Mrs. Granger gasped, "I... I didn't know...something of this sort could happen...I...I'm sorry." The shock of her only son-in-law, whom she considered as a son even while he was still dating Hermione, is now dead. Leaving her oldest daughter a widow at twenty-one.  
  
A/N: ok people, gimme ideas so I can update! So do I need to continue? Reviews will tell me! ;) 


End file.
